glee_the_new_directionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel Wilson
Rachel Wilson is a character on the fanfic Glee: The New Direction. Rachel was created by Ilovequinnfabray. ' Rachel is first seen attempting to get the Head Cheerio spot, but lost it to Gabriella Brooks. She joined the Glee club in the next episode, Jealousy. Later, she began a relationship with Vincent Twohy, but quickly ended in Relationship Troubles. In Revenge is Sweet, Rachel blabs about Gabriella's pregnancy and became the Head Cheerio. Biography Rachel was adopted when she was just a baby. Two men called James and Michael were the ones who adopted her. They were rich, so she could get everything she wanted. But because of that, she started becoming in "top of the world", something her parents disliked a lot. They stopped buying her everything and every time they said "No", she became completely mad. Since that, she started having some problems at school. So her parents decided to change her. In there, she was very mean and still felt in "top of the world", something actually good for her as she became the most popular girl at school, actually Queen Bee as well as Head Cheerleader. But what she wanted even more than her popularity, was joining the Glee Club. There she could do what she likes the most, singing. Season One A New Club Rachel competes with Gabriella for Head Cheerleader. At the end of the episode, they sing a duet of ''Survivor. Jealousy Rachel starts the episode off with a voiceover. She later auditions for New Directions with Girl on Fire. ''During the episode, Rachel and Sonia argue. At the end, it seems they have grown closer as the group perform ''Catch My Breath. Secrets Rachel gets into a fight with another Cheerio, Sarah Dane. The two get caught, and get suspended for a week. Invitationals Rachel reveals she has a crush on Vincent, and the two later sing Love Is Easy, to prove they should be the leads at the upcoming event. Rachel is worried about Melissa missing, and sets out to find her, along with Liz and Sonia. They find her, and she gets into an argument with Mr. Arcine. She nearly gets suspended again, but talks her way out of it. Rachel later sings in Down with the rest of New Directions. At Invitationals, she is clearly nervous, and when they are disqualified, she sings in The Way It Ends. Last Member Rachel calls Gabriella, making her join Glee, and quits the Cheerios. She performs at Invitationals, singing Waking up in Vegas ''and ''Evacuate the Dancefloor. ''Afterwords, she throws a party. She is clearly drunk, and kisses Liam. She shouts at Vincent, but later kisses him. The two get into a fight. Rachel later sings ''Rude Boy with Sonia. Later, she is seen talking to Vincent, and they begin their relationship. The Mash-Ups Rachel convinces Gabriella to re-join New Directions, after quitting. Gabriella thanks her. Rachel and Vincent later sing What Makes You Beautiful/You Da One. ''The two's relationship later gets put on hold after Vincent tells Rachel that he loves her, but with no reply. Rachel later gets a solo in Die Young/We Found Love.'' Queen Bey Rachel performs in'' Run the World (Girls) along with the other New Directions Girls. She is present during the New Directions meetings, and is upset when Meiko quits. Rachel and Vincent patch their relationship up. Confusion Rachel and Vincent try to make Brent better, and set the task to New Directions. It is implied Rachel tried to see what's wrong with him, but it was knocked back. She later perfoms in ''Change Your Life. Relationship Troubles Rachel is first seen being back-up for Gabriella during Beggin' On Your Knees. She is next seen talking to Vincent. She invites him to her house, which he happily accepts. However, when she reveals to him that she plans to have their first time, he gets a little skeptical. She is seen at the Glee meeting, and is annoyed that it's canceled for the week. Rachel begins to argue with Sonia about the leads. At Rachel's house, she is informed by Vincent that he isn't ready. When she gets angry at Vincent, he leaves. They sing Don't Speak. She later appears during Six Degrees of Separation. Coming Back At the start of the episode, Rachel is dumped by Vincent. He walks away from her, as tears begin to roll down her cheek. She then sings Still Into You. ''When Mr. Arcine asks the group to try and re-recruit Meiko, she takes the role, saying she needs a new hobby. Rachel has an argument with Vincent, in front of the whole of New Directions. She is later seen watching the performances of Jed and Matthew, as they audition for the club. Gabriella and Rachel attempt to get Meiko to re-join, but it doesn't work. At the end of the episode, Rachel has a solo in ''Right Now. Are We Ready? Rachel is seen in the first New Directions meeting, believing they will win. She later tells the girls that to win, they need to show off their amazing voices, and that's what they do. The girls, led by Rachel, Sonia and Gabriella sing Truly, Madly, Deeply. Rachel is later seen talking to Gabriella. In the talk, Gabriella reveals that she is pregnant, and Rachel is clearly shocked. Later, the two are seen yet again talking. This time, they are interrupted by Meiko. She reveals to Rachel and Gabriella that she wants to re-join New Directions. The two talk to her for a while. Afterwards the three sing Part Of Me. At the end of the episode, she is seen clapping at Meiko. The First Competition At the beginning of the episode, she is instructed to give more vocal lessons. After practice, Rachel tells Sonia of her "sextlationship" with Liam. This angers Sonia, and leads to a duet of You Belong With Me. In a voice-over, Rachel reveals she only did it to make Vincent jealous, but it didn't work. In the dressing room, Rachel tries to talk to Vincent, and later attempts to kiss his cheek, but he walks off. During Sectionals, Rachel has a solo in Here's To Never Growing Up. She also has a solo in Diamonds, the celebration number. Revenge is Sweet Rachel opens the episode with a voice-over. Here, she reveals that she's sick of Gabriella, and wants to take revenge. This includes getting her boyfriend, Matthew Pyke. When she enters the Choir Room, she notices something is different. Infront of the whole New Directions, she blabs about Gabriella's pregnancy. Later, she is seen walking out of the Coach's office, being the new Head Cheerio, getting Gabriella fired. She later sees Matthew getting slushied by a group of jocks, who tell him that his popularity is dropping. Rachel then narrates that her first step in getting revenge is completed. This then leads to Rachel singing Better Than Revenge. Back in the Choir Room, she learns that Matthew quit the group, and she smiles. When the group are annoyed at him being the second person to have quit the group that week, she leads the performance of We R Who We R. Rachel is later seen on the oval, leading Cheerio practice. There, she tells the Cheerios that she is now the Head Cheerio, as Gabriella got fired due to being pregnant. After practice, Vincent calls to her. Rachel begins to get annoyed at him, and says that now she's popular, he wants her back. This then leads to an argument between the two, and Vincent says that Rachel has changed. She is last seen in the auditorium, with the girls, singing Take A Bow. Arrested Rachel is seen watching Gabriella and Matthew, and smiles when Gabriella gets taken away by the police. Later, she is seen in Glee club, and is accused of Xander's arrest. She is later seen having a solo in When You're Gone, ''which was sung as a closure for the two recent departures. She is next seen flirting with Matthew, and the two share a kiss. Jed tells the two that the group is going to visit Xander, and she sings ''Tattoo. Relationships Vincent Twohy Main Article: Rachel-Vincent Relationship '''Start: Last Member (1x05) End: Coming Back (1x10) Matthew Pyke Main Article: Matthew-Rachel Relationship Start: Arrested (1x14) End: N/A Songs Solos Season One: Girlonfire.PNG|Girl on Fire (Jealousy) Stillintoyou.jpg|Still Into You (Coming Back) Betterthanrevenge.jpg|Better Than Revenge (Revenge is Sweet) Duets Season One: Survivor.PNG|Survivor (Gabriella) (A New Club) Loveiseasy.PNG|Love Is Easy (Vincent) (Invitationals) RudeBoy.PNG|Rude Boy (Sonia) (Last Member) WhatMakesYouBeautifulYouDaOne.PNG|What Makes You Beautiful/You Da One (Vincent) (The Mash-Ups) Dontspeak.jpg|Don't Speak (Vincent) (Relationship Troubles) Youbelongwithme.jpg|You Belong With Me (Sonia) (The First Competition) Solos (In a Group Number) Trivia *Rachel was the first character to perform a solo, duet and group number. *In Revenge is Sweet, Rachel sang in all songs in the episode. Category:Characters Category:Cheerios Category:Main Characters